KuuKuuBall Run
Episode Information= KuuKuuBall Run is episode 24a of season 2 of Kuu Kuu Harajuku. . Summary Love designs an environmentally friendly cart for the Mean Green Machine contest, but Angelica also is competing in the race, to prove she is always better then Love. Characters Main *G *Love *Angel *Music *Baby *Rudie *R.O.D. Major *Colonel Spyke *Angelica Plot Love is working on her entry for the Mean Green Machine contest. G points out that they have a concert at the same time as the contest race, so Love will have to find another way to enter her vehicle, as she can't be the one driving. G suggests R.O.D. drive in the race instead and after Love considers a number of outlandish solutions, eventually decides to accept the suggestion. Angelica arrives to taunt Love about her own vehicle being the one that will win the race, causing Love to reconsider not driving after all. Love upgrades her KuuKuuCart and R.O.D. is disappointed to learn he won't be driving in the race. R.O.D. calls an emergency meeting and explains that Love's overcompetiveness with Angelica has caused them to compete in the race. Baby and G decide they must go to the race themselves to protect Love. Angelica's Mean Machine is revealed to have lots of traps to deploy and most of the other competitors end up with wrecked vehicles, leaving the race just between her and Love. She attempts to use her traps on Love, only to discover Love had added defences to the KuuKuuCart to counter every trap Angelica has. So the race ends up being a speed contest. As they near the firing jump challenge on the Freaky Freeway, the suspension of their vehicles starts to come apart. When their vehicles complete the jump, the suspension falls apart completely and their vehicles crash hard into the ground, disabling them. G, R.O.D. and the rest of HJ5 arrive in the tour van, to tow Love and Angelica's cars to the finish line. They wait to find out the winner and R.O.D. is declared the winner because he was driving the tour van when it crossed the finish line first. Angelica protests that the tour van is not an acceptible entry, then Love explains that it is because it's got an electric engine, thus qualifying for the conditions of the race. Angel then points out that since Love designed the electrical system of the van, that means her design won the contest as well. Angelica storms off in a very bad mood, listing contests she intends to defeat Love in the future. With the race over, HJ5 rush to their concert, only to discover they're only three minutes late. They're very surprised to see Rudie expertly Irish dancing to keep the audience entertained until HJ5 can go on stage. Quotes Love: You won’t beat me! Angelica: I will! Uh-huh! Love: You won’t! Nuh-uh! Angelica: I nuh-uh your nuh-uh! Love: I double-dog nuh-uh your nuh-uh! G: These are two scientists, right? Music: Uh-huh. R.O.D: I feel a deep need for maximum speed. Colonel Spyke: The winner will be decided by a committee of geeks, I mean, experts in renewable energy. Trivia *Love uses the "Tick Tock, time to rock" phrase twice in the episode, which is normally said by G. |-| Gallery= Screenshots KuuKuuCart01.png|The KuuKuuCart. BabyHuggingKKC.png|Baby hugging the KuuKuuCart. AngelicaSpeedbeast.png|Angelica’s Speedbeast. LAinsultWar.png|Love and Angelica insulting each other. BabyWatchingIW.png|Baby watching the insult contest. GquestionM.png|G expected better wordplay from two geniuses. AHappears01.png|You can’t win. LHwhat.png|Love wondering if she heard something. AHgd01KBR.png|You are a gallus domesticus. LwhoGDKBR.png|Hey! Who are you calling chicken?! AHcn01KBR.png|Angelica clucking like a chicken. AHcn02KBR.png|I’ll gallus your domesticus! AHwl02KBR.png|I’m the winner, you’re the loser. LangryAHBBR.png|Love is angry with Angelica. Lembarrased02KBR.png|Before she realises she’s been arguing with glass containers. EmergencyMeeting.png|Emergency meeting called to order. GisTooLoud.png|G is megaphone blasting Music. MusicThrowingMegaphone02.png|So Music throws away the megaphone. GspareMegaphone02.png|G has a backup megaphone. BigBookOfRacingRules.png|The big book of racing rules. SsHB01.png|Spyke handed the soldier the heavy book just to see if he could hold it up. HeavyBook03.png|Soldier noticing how heavy the book is. HeavyBook05.png|Six seconds later, the weight of the book knocks him down. SpykeRacingFlag.png|Spyke with the racing flag. Gnavigating.png|G reading the map for R.O.D. BabyWantsJelly.png|Baby reaching out to grab some jelly as the tour van drives past some. CrashedCars02.png|Love and Angelica crashed their cars. TheVanArrivesToHelp.png|The van is ready and able to tow both cars. AnyoneNeedATow.png|Anyone need a tow? GroupKKBR01.png|Everyone waiting to find out who won the race. RODwinner.png|Colonel Spyke presenting R.O.D. with the first place trophy. RODwins.png|R.O.D. wins! MquestionG.png|How many more megaphones do you have? SurprisedAngelicaKKBR.png|Angelica is surprised. GtwoWatches.png|G has two watches. HJ5wRudieID.png|HJ5 watching Rudie Irish dancing. RID01.png|Rudie Irish dancing. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes |-| Transcript=